Illusion
by shortyMK2
Summary: S+S: Syaoran and Sakura head to a week long festival in Tokyo, but there is one person determined to butt in their relationship. Can the Sakura learn to trust her heart and not hereyes? [Chapter 3 is up!]
1. I see you everyday Part I

**A/N**: Oi, Miha here. In the story, Sakura & Co. are aged 16 or so...take a guess for yourself ^.^. Anyways, this is AU, so no Cardcaptor business or whatnot. Just cute little S+S. Mweeheehee. --miha

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS. If I did, I'd be rolling around in money. ^.^ Oh, and all the chapter names are taken from a song by my favoritest band, Ozma. The song is called, "Rain of the Golden Gorilla." Don't be fooled by the title, the song has real meaning behind it, so I suggest you all download it (acoustic version is my fave).

**Chapter 1 - _"I see you everyday..." _Part I**

---

Slender fingers opened the worn clasp and opened the tattered book, smoothing out the pages.

_"It is done. She is dead. I threw the knife into the sea, it was too stained to keep. _

_She stole my love's heart so I took hers. No one...will separate my love and me."_

A smirk appeared on her face.

"No one."

---

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura happily waved through the window of the juice bar. Syaoran noticed the waving figure and smiled. Sakura walked in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sakura. It's so good to see you again," Syaoran said. Sakura blushed and ordered a kiwi-strawberry drink.

"Hey, school's out so what do you wanna do this summer?" Sakura asked, fiddling with the paper umbrella from her drink.

"I heard there's going to be a week long festival in Tokyo next week. Would you like to go?" Syaoran suggested, taking the umbrella from her hands and placing it in her hair.

"I'd love to!" Sakura exclaimed. '_A whole week with Syaoran...I can't wait!'_

A week had past very quickly and Syaoran carried Sakura's luggage, following his auburn-haired girlfriend onto the train.

"Whaddya got in here, the kitchen sink?" Syaoran teasingly said, hauling their belongings into an overhead compartment. He looked over to her and saw her bent over in her seat, gripping her head. "Sakura! What's wrong?! Sakura!!"

Sakura didn't respond as her breath came in short gasps.

Instead, she was seeing visions, as if a movie was being played in her head.

She saw a dark night sky full of ominous clouds. The only light came from the moon overhead as it casted dark shadows onto the concrete pavement. Two figures, one moving along in a hurried manner...the second was limp, being dragged by the first. Then the movie seemed to engulf Sakura and she became part of her vision...the second figure. She felt the cold brisk air and felt a forceful arm encircling her body underneath her ribcage. It almost seemed like her captor was hugging her to their side, but there was no affection in their grip. It was vindictive and angry. Sakura felt a throbbing pain at her temple. A liquid trickled down the side of her face, and into her mouth. It was the bitter taste of blood.

_'Nani? Wha...what's going on?'_ she nervously thought. Sakura tried to stand up properly so she could get a better look at who was dragging her, but her feet would not move. _'Nani?!'_

"-kura! Sakura! Are you okay?!" Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran staring at her, fear in his eyes. He gripped her shoulders.

"Ano...I-I-I think so," she replied, looking at her surroundings to remind herself where she was.

"She's warm. She could have a fever," An elder man told Syaoran. "You should just rest, okay?" Sakura weakly nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Syaoran asked her, brushing her hair out of her eyes with his hand. "I'll go get you a blanket, okay? You were shivering."

"Okay," Sakura said, as she watched him get up and scurry to the back of the car. _'What...was that? It...it was so real...so real...'_ Sakura flinched, remembering the bloody taste in her mouth.

"Here you go," Syaoran returned with a blanket and wrapped it around Sakura. He sat down and gave her a worried look, as if he was almost afraid to ask. "What...what happened, Sakura?"

Sakura couldn't answer. She didn't know what happened. Tears welled up in her eyes as Syaoran put his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder and murmured, "I...I don't know."

"It's okay now, though. I'm here with you. Everything's okay," he told her as he kissed a tear that fell down her cheek. "You should sleep now. I love you and I'll always be here, always with you. "

"I love you, Shaoran..." Sakura mumbled as she drifted into sleep. Syaoran kissed the top of her head and gently leaned the side of his head on hers, listening to her steady breathing.

---

"**NO!** Kuso!" Her voice pierced her darkened surroundings as she abruptly stood up and slammed her fists on her glass table, shattering it to pieces. She dropped to the floor, pressing her hands into the shards of glass. "Why...?" She asked the darkness, with a cry of despair. She closed her hands into fists, grabbing pieces of glass as she did. She breathed heavily as her expression changed from hopelessness to seething rage. She clenched her fists tighter and the glass pierced her skin. Her blood seeped out and dripped on the floor.

"...again...it's happening...again..." she murmured in between breaths. "... **_I WON'T LET IT!!!_**" She screamed, gripping her fists even tighter, her nails puncturing her skin.

---

**A/N**: Sooo...whaddya think? ^.^ Geez, I wish I could draw so I could draw a wicked picture of this evil-lady (that's what I'll call her for now...her name'll be revealed...soon enough...mweeheehee...) with the blood oozing out of her fist...dude, that'd be so cool. If anyone would care to try...e-mail me with it! I'd be more than happy to see it...^.^...Well, all I can say is...**review**! Review review review! Review and I'll post more. Oh, and, er, I had to make this chapter into 2 parts, because the next line of the song would sorta get ahead of the story's plot more than I'd like. So...see ya next chapter!--miha


	2. I see you everyday Part II

**A/N**: Hello! Thank you _so_ much for the reviews! It makes me feel so loved ^.^ , heeheehee. Anyways, I'm glad y'all (did I just say "y'all?") like the story so far...I'm havin a ton of fun writing it. Sooo...enjoy! --miha

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS (Darn.). The chapter titles are also from the song "Rain of the Golden Gorilla" by Ozma.

**Chapter 2 - _"I see you everyday..." _Part II**

---

Sakura awoke to the sunlight streaming through the window, warming her face. She was now leaning against the headrest. She looked to her left and saw Syaoran staring back at her.

"Shaoran-kun...did you sleep at all?" she asked him, noticing his groggy eyes.

He smiled sleepily and said, "Um, not really...I stayed up watching you sleep. I wanted to be awake when you woke up...just in case you needed anything,"

"Oh, Shaoran...you didn't have to..." she said, looking down.

Syaoran lifted her chin, bringing his face close to hers, saying, "I _wanted_ to." Then he kissed her. Sakura looked into his eyes and smiled, her cheeks turning slightly rosy.

"Thank you."

"Do you want anything? Orange juice, tea...anything?" Syaoran asked her, getting up. Sakura caught his arm and said,

"No...no. It's okay, I'm fine. I can get it myself. _You_ should sleep the rest of the way."

"Are you sure?" he said, settling back down.

"Absolutely," she told him as she walked down the aisle towards the dining car. _'Shaoran...he's too good to --' _She stopped, and almost felt eyes burning into the back of her head. When she turned, she saw nothing unusual, just the heads of other passengers.

She made her way back to her seat after getting a cup of tea. When she reached it, she saw Syaoran, fast asleep.

"Shaoran," she whispered as she kissed him gently as he slept. "Sukidayo**¹**."

---

She opened the old book once more and carefully turned each page, reminiscing as she read:

_"It was too easy. She's too trusting of what she sees. Her trust of her eyes...it was her end."_

She closed the book and a smile tugged the corners of her mouth. _'Of course.'_

"Seems history is about to repeat itself."

---

Syaoran and Sakura left their bags at the hotel and joined the mass of people outside for the festival. The air was heavily scented with sweet spices as the vendors shouted what they had for the public. Shopkeepers held outrageous sidewalk sales, taking advantage of the tourists crowding the streets.

"Why don't we go to a restaurant?" Sakura said, looking around. "Ahm....how about there?" she suggested, pointing at a restaurant called Aiya-tei. Fortunately they were able to get a table without a reservation.

"Excuse me," Sakura said, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Sakura pushed open the door to the ladies' room and walked up to the white marble sink to wash her hands. Without warning, two pale hands reached around and grabbed her face. Sakura's eyes shot up to the mirror to try and see who the hands belonged to, but one hand moved to cover her eyes. Her assaulter murmured something like a prayer or chant and forced a tasteless liquid down Sakura's throat.

And slowly, everything around this cherry blossom faded away.

---

_[flashback]_

Flowing dresses and handsome suits seemed to float across the floor, the elegant melodies and harmonies conducting their movements. Bows glided across the strings of cellos, basses, violins, and violas like dragonflies across water. The grand and exquisite ballroom was filled with all kinds of nobles and high-ranked people, dressed in their very best. Diamonds and other precious gems sparkled on the throats and wrists of many of the ladies. But none of them stood out like the emerald stones that were worn by one wealthy merchant's daughter. The deep green accented her eyes.

"May I have this dance?" A chestnut-haired boy asked, extending his hand and bowing slightly. The merchant's emerald-eyed daughter smiled and nodded, placing her hand in his. He led her to the floor and they waltzed to the enchanting music.

As her rose-petal pink dress glided across the floor, she looked up into his amber eyes. Time seemed to slow down for them and only them, as if Time knew that they wanted this moment never to end. When the small orchestra played their last note, the two walked outside a door that led to a balcony. The stone columns were covered with spiraling ivy, climbing up it's length. The moon shone down on the two as they kissed.

"Your mother would like to introduce you to someone," a man said, gesturing to the amber-eyed. He nodded and went inside, asking if the emerald-eyed girl wanted to stay outside, to wait for him. She said yes and looked over the balcony railing at the garden below. White flowers seemed to reach for the moon, basking in it's light.

Then, she felt that she was not alone. She turned, expecting to see the amber-eyed boy...but saw another girl.

"Baka yaro**²**." The stranger spoke to her. She then pulled the emerald-eyed girl by her wrists and both of them vanished.

The amber-eyed boy came back out and found no one.

"She must've come back inside...there's no other way to get off the balcony."

_[end flashback]_

---

**¹** Sukidayo = I love you

**²** Baka yaro = You fool

**A/N**: Ahem...please excuse the over-excessive use off the whole "emerald-eyed" and "amber-eyed" business in the flashback. I didn't want names...I wanted it to be somewhat subtle without interrupting it too much with names and too much speech. I was digging for lots of description and such. Anyways, hope ya liked it! Remember...reviews are so loved! Much thanks! -- miha 


	3. but I tear my eyes away

**A/N**: *creeps out* I'm so sorry this chapter's late...my English teacher is a pain in the bum...and I had a creativity block so you might find it sort of choppy. Gomen nasai! *gets down on the ground and does the "I'm not worthy!" dance*

**Disclaimer**: CCS owned by CLAMP and them. Yup. Chapter titles from "Rain of the Golden Gorilla" by Ozma.

**Chapter 3 - _"...but I tear my eyes away..."_**

---

_[flashback]_

"Akina**¹**...you shall endure pain that knows no end. And when Makoto**²** sees you...he'll turn his head in disgust. You will live in my illusion..." a silvery voice spoke.

The emerald-eyed girl opened her eyes and found herself once again overlooking the moon-reaching florals. _'I must have imagined that girl...'_

"Akina," the amber-eyed boy stepped out onto the balcony.

"Yes, Makoto?" she replied.

He opened the door fully and gesticulated to the ballroom. "Let's go inside. It's getting a bit cold out here."

"Hai."

The two stepped back into the lavish ball room.

_[end flashback]_

---

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. _'What's happening...'_ She gathered up her courage and opened her eyes, only to find herself in the same ladies room at Aiya-tei. "It must have just been another...weird vision..." She finished up in the restroom and went back out into the restaurant.

Syaoran looked up from his cell phone (A/N: He was playing a game. ^.^) and said to Sakura, "I hope you don't mind, I already ordered."

"No, not at all."

Their food arrived on two beautifully finished platters. They tried everything that they placed before them for Syaoran's mother had provided him with a surplus of money for their trip.

Delighted with dinner, they perused the streets, admiring the decorations adorning the shops. Syaoran bought for Sakura a pin for her hair. It was decorated with a cherry blossom and accentuated the Sakura's auburn hair. Before heading back to their hotel, they stopped at a park, tucked away from the city with few people bustling around. They climbed up a small hill and laid down on the soft grass next to each other, looking up at the stars as the luminous full moon shone down on them.

"They're real pretty, dontcha think?" Sakura said.

"Yea."

"How many stars do you think are up there?"

"Dunno."

"How far do you think they are?"

"What's with all the questions??" Syaoran snapped at her.

Sakura looked to her right at him. "...Gomen nasai..."

The next day, Sakura suggested they go to a parade.

Syaoran stretched and said, "Ah, no thanks...I'm gonna go out for a while. How 'bout we meet back here at the hotel for lunch?"

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked. _'I thought...this trip was so we could be together...'_

"Ah, no where special. I just gotta check up on something. I'll see ya at lunch!" Syaoran stepped outside and started walking.

"O-ok..."

---

"Ha!" The voice laughed mockingly. She plopped herself down on a plum colored chair and brushed her long black hair. "He just blew her off...She's gotta get the hint..." She let out a long evil laugh.

---

Sakura idly browsed through the shops near their hotel. _'He didn't even tell me where he was going...'_ she thought as tears welled up in her eyes. _'No...don't cry...he's probably just doing a favor for his mother or something...that's it...'_ She kept silently assuring herself that Syaoran's sudden "errand" was nothing but family business.

By noon, she was seated at a table near the window of the restaurant in the hotel. She unenthusiastically stirred her tea as she gazed out the window.

Thirty minutes passed. _'Shaoran...where are you?' _She was about to ask for the check when something caught her eye. Chestnut hair was in the crowd. _'Shaoran!'_ Raising her hand to wave, she stopped midway. _'...Who's that girl?'_

---

**¹**Akina = Spring flower

**²**Makoto = Sincerity

**A/N:** *sigh* Finally. Well. Expect chapter 4....er....^.^;;...expect it sometime. Thanks for being patient. --miha 


End file.
